One-dimensional (1D) nanostructures have garnered significant and growing attention in the literature recently, owing to their diverse properties that are uniquely dependent upon not only size but also morphology. The distinctive optical (including plasmonic), electronic and thermal properties observed in 1D nanostructures composed of noble metals has rendered this class of materials as particularly attractive. Segmented nanowires represent a multifunctional platform with a broad range of potential application.
However, a critical technological shortfall in the practical production of these structures continues to be the lack of simple, scalable, efficient and environmentally friendly methods for their production. In the case of segmented nanowires, the most commonly employed method has been template-assisted, sequential electrodeposition. But this protocol is costly and requires complex processes and caustic reaction media.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for techniques that would allow segmented one-dimensional nanostructures to be controllably produced in a simple and environmental safe manner.